Aftermath
by InconsciousSin
Summary: She forced a smile, "I just wanted to bring you home." Ed looked away, "And now?" Silence haunted the air between them before she finally spoke, "Now I feel you wish you never came back." His bangs fell over his eyes. Then, he let out a humorless chuckle as a gunshot rang out. EdWin
1. Chapter 1: A Final Farewell

**I haven't been on here for a while, but I missed it. So I'm back for this fic then we'll see what happens. I don't own FMA or their characters.**

_This takes place one year after the Elric brothers go missing. They are trapped on the other side of the gate, while Winry is left in their old world to find a new purpose. _

Chapter One: A Final Farewell

Her legs were limp, knees leaning against each other. Her usual bright, turquoise eyes were dim and grey from the turmoil life has brought her. The emerald strands of grass danced around her in the wind, tickling her shoe-less toes. Winry's blonde locks twirled with the soft rush of wind, but she barely noticed the bounds of hair whipping her cheeks as the wind picked up. Her eyes were fixated on the grave stones before her. So many had been taken from her in the past; she felt like she had already lost everything. "Mother, father, Trisha…" Her slender arms wrapped loosely around her knees. Winry rested her forehead against her knees; torturous memories haunted her as she reminisced on the newest members to her lost family. She was beginning to feel like this cemetery was all her own. Everyone she knew was here, "Except…" She let her words slip away with the wind. She was alone after all. Why was she thinking aloud? A sigh left her trembling lips while she fought back her tears. Winry had been strong for so long, or at least pretended; pretending was getting much harder as life continued to tear away at her.

Only days before, Winry made the long journey into their town of Resembool from her home out in the country atop that quant hill. When she came back, to her horror, her grandmother, Pinako, and her childhood pet, Den, were both lying dead in their kitchen. Ruby pools covered the hardwood floor; huge gashes were carved out in both of their chests and a piece of paper with practically illegible writing on it was left atop Den's frozen form. It read: "Lifeless and grey, there is no reason to stay. Burn the rest into ashes, then come find me. I'll be waiting." Winry gripped the note tightly, until the paper was crinkled and torn.

Winry glanced back over the hill where puffs of black smoke piling up across the once blue sky, engulfing its innocence into darkness. Flames could now be seen from where she sat by the cemetery. She let out yet another sigh, "I'm just like them. With nowhere to go and no place to return to," The girl's world lay before her beneath these solid head stones. Everyone she ever knew and ever loved, except, "Edward and Alphonse." Her hands tightened into fists. They were lost somewhere in a different world. She knew only a minor amount of information about anything the brothers did; they usually just left her in the dark. And at this time, she was really wishing they hadn't. Who would have done this? Who was she looking for to seek out her revenge? And where was she to go? This revenge plot was almost futile.

The girl staggered to her feet, resting her hand against the cool stone of Trisha's headstone, "sometimes I wonder where we would all be now if you never got sick." The thought instantly made her angry. She hated Trisha Elric for leaving and causing Edward and Al to lose parts, or in Al's case, all of their bodies. Thus forcing them on a never ending journey to return what they lost back to themselves. Winry let go of the stone, turning her back on the lost souls that she once grew so fond of, "I love you guys, but I won't be back." Her voice was hollow, empty. She felt drained and confused. Winry picked her big, dark brown suitcase off the grass beside her. This suitcase and the contents inside is something Winry has carried with her everywhere for the past year. It contained an automail arm that she has been perfecting in case of the Elric brothers' return. It now also carried her wrench and other mechanic items, some extra clothes, and of course her money and some matches. Winry let a few tears trickle down her cheeks; she was remembering a time before all this turmoil, when Trisha was still alive and the boys were always happy. The image soon faded and was replaced with that haunting image of Edward when he was drenched in blood, his arm and leg missing. This memory morphed into the image of Den and Pinako's blood covered bodies. Everything always ended in blood, she thought gravely. Her hand tightened on the suitcase handle before Winry wiped away her tears and began to fade away over the horizon, in search of something she knew nothing about.

**Let me know how it sounds(: I hope you all enjoy this thing. I've been up all night working on this. Well, good night all! R&R please and I'll return the favor!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong World

It'll pick up in the next chapter, and only get better from there I'm hoping. This was just a random idea that has been stuck in my head for the past week so I decided to do something with the idea instead of it just hanging out in my head all day. So here you go. (:

Chapter 2: Wrong World

_Three years after the Elrics disappeared_

Laughter rang out from the two boys as they began getting ready for bed. One of them was busy taking out a hair tie from his long, blonde hair before he got nailed in the side of the head with something soft. "What the hell?" He laughed, picking the sock up from his crimson sheets and tossing it back. He slipped off his pants while the other brother continued throwing socks like cannonballs across the room, "Damn it," The blonde man laughed, "You're such a kid! Can't we get ready to sleep without having some kind of mess to clean up in the morning?" The younger brother let out an fake evil cackle, "never!" he shouted.

The boy threw two more socks; one nailed his older brother in the nose while the other hit the side of the lamp on the bedside table against the wall between the brothers' beds. It was a simple black lamp with a lit flame inside. The lamp teetered back and forth before falling over, breaking one side of the glass. The flame had gone out from the rush of air as it was falling to the floor, so the brothers continued laughing in the moonlight. They threw socks back and forth in the dark, almost acting out a war scene. Al ducked behind the bed as if it were a trench on a battlefield, preparing to throw another sock he had rolled down into a ball. Ed was stocking up, swiping up every piece of ammo that was already scattered across the battlefield floor, chucking them mindlessly in the direction of his brother.

Suddenly, a loud thudding sound drew them out of their own world and back to reality. The shabby floor shook which slightly rocked the walls, releasing dust and debris to trickle from the ceiling of the shabby apartment room. "Dammit! Alphonse! Edward! Quiet down, it's late and people are tryin' to get some damn rest around here!" The old voice sounded shrouded in cobwebs as it slowly drifted off into a soft yet still annoyed grumble on the floor below them. She was beating the end of her broom against their floor, a ritual they had to deal with just about every night. They have been traveling around a lot, but decided to rest in this complex until they decided where they were planning on going. This world was large, but it felt like they have already been everywhere. However, this world was different than Amestris. The help they could offer was not the same since alchemy was not a common science. Most people depended on engineering and the invention of new machinery to get items they needed.

So, they attempted to help where they could but were mostly useless. Edward worked at the coal yard across the road from their own apartment in order to pay for their room, loading and unloading coal to be transferred to factories around the area. Al decided to be the one to do "odd jobs" around town whenever he saw something that needed to be fixed. He replaced a roof on the building of a restaurant a few weeks before helping to fix up the window pane in the downstairs portion of the apartment building. Their favorite part of the day is night. They sat uselessly in their apartment at night, just talking and reminiscing. They missed their world, but there was nothing they could do to return. This new world was power hungry and would attempt to destroy Amestris again, if given the chance, they were sure of it. The boys settled down as requested by the "broom bitch" downstairs. Alphonse, the younger brother, threw himself across the bed and snatched up a sock he had thrown that had landed on the floor and slid it onto his foot. "She hates us," Edward muttered, letting out a dry chuckle. Al nodded before reaching to the other end of the bed and grabbing up another sock, slipping it on his sockless foot.

The boy scooted backwards towards the top of his bed and slid himself beneath the thick ruby covers. Ed reached over and grabbed up the broken lamp and set it back in its place on the table in front of the window. He opened the single drawer on the table and pulled out a match; once it was lit, he brought the lamp back to life once more. He shook the match until it was nothing more than a charred twig, "There we go." Edward took off his shirt before throwing back the blanket and lazily throwing it back over part of him, with one leg still hanging over the edge of the bed. The lamp on the bedside table still danced in the dark of the night, letting off a gentle glow throughout the compact room. Ed's arms found their familiar place behind his head before a comfortable sigh left his lips. Silence flooded the room for a few awkward moments.

Al rolled to his side, staring at his brother's frame, outlined in the glow of the flame. They had accomplished their goal. Edward got Al's body back. He even finally got his arm back when he came back to this world for a second time; the last time. This was still amazing to them, even four years after it happened. Now, Edward was twenty-one and his brother was nineteen. "Brother?" Al's innocent voice whispered. Ed replied without looking away from the ceiling, "Yeah? What is it?" Alphonse sat up more, "Does this world really need us? I mean, we offered so much more back in our world." Al never wanted to admit it, but he missed their old world. He missed the friends they had made over the years, he missed Winry and Den and Granny. He wanted to see his mother's grave stone again and make sure everyone was still happy and safe. He knew speaking of their old world made his brother shut down, every time he even mentioned a memory, he would say something negative, if anything at all. "This is our world, Alphonse." Edward stated with assurance. "No," Al quickly corrected his brother, "Amestris." Al grew nervous every time he said the name 'Amestris' because it seemed to either make Edward enraged or tense. His older brother's response shocked him. This time, he just turned to meet his little brother's gaze, "I wonder that a lot. But this is our only option, for now. We have no way to get back home without opening a gate for this entire world to waltz through like last time. We have to keep the worlds separate and safe from one another." Al sensed the hurt in his brother's voice, but he knew it was true. They sighed in unison, both obviously giving up on any further communication on the subject.

Ed rolled over to face the wall, "Let's get some sleep. I'm not in the mood to talk about this anymore." Alphonse frowned. He hated when his elder brother behaved like this. He always got so upset over every discussion Al tried to have with him. Alphonse shrugged, knowing there was no reason to argue. He stretched, rolling over to face his own wall. "This world doesn't need us, brother. I want to go home." He murmured, more to himself than to his brother. Edward didn't say anything; instead he pulled the cover over his head and ignored his brother's comment. He too missed their old world. He missed working for the military and having a sense of purpose, he missed his auto-mechanic and childhood friend Winry, as well as Pinako and he even missed Mustang and all of his snide remarks about Ed's size. Ed sneered, imagining Mustang's face when he saw how much he had grown. The thought of Winry's bright smile when he told her why he had grown made him think up how the conversation might go. Minus the wrench, rude comments upon his first appearance, and hugs, she would mention his height, "You're taller than me!" In his head, Winry's eyes were twinkling with surprise and wonder, her hands clasped together against her cheek. Ed imagined himself much larger than "life-like", flexing his muscles as if he were Armstrong, "Yes! And do you know why? I've been drinking my milk!" The back of Winry's palm would hit her forehead as she sighed dreamily.

Ed opened his eyes as he chuckled softly to himself. He really had been drinking milk here. The first few towns they went through were nothing but country and farms. It was either drink the milk or be considered rude at the farmers' dinner tables and get kicked out of the few homes that welcomed them. Ed thought it was still disgusting, but he did believe it was one of the causes of his sudden growth spurt at twenty, so he continued to drink it on occasion for fear of shrinking back to his former size. He rolled once more to his back, hiding his face beneath his pillow as his eyes slowly closed and he began imagining Winry once more. The only image he had of her; both physically and mentally is a vision of a seventeen year old girl. Small, petite, innocent, and naïve to the life he and his brother have lived ever since their mother died. They kept her in the dark from everything in an attempt to protect her. He frowned; she would now be twenty-one just as he is. What was she like? Was she still the same Winry? She had to be. He reassured himself of this at least once every night. She's still building appendages for everyone, probably rich now due to how perfect every piece of equipment she composed was. Pinako was probably retired along with Den, both spoiled by Winry's love and patience. They probably had some little garden out in front of the house to lessen their trips all the way into town every day. Winry would still be in that familiar house, baking her amazing pies in her free time. He smiled as he began imagining everyone else he knew and what they must be like now, four years later. Then he began wondering, did they miss him? Did they remember him? His heart sank as he wondered, did Winry ever think about him anymore? The thoughts continued to haunt him for another hour or so before he would finally fall asleep among his sorrowful thoughts, as he typically did.

Ed's dreams were different this time. He felt as if something were lifting him from the comfort of his bed. He was twisting and turning through darkness. Al's voice was soft and distant, and then he heard a heart-wrenching scream. It sounded like a woman and it was closer than Al's voice. Ed forced himself forward through the darkness, kicking his legs as if he were swimming. What is going on? Ed felt a hand reach out and grab his palm, tugging on him. Up ahead was a bright light that he began rushing towards while still holding the unknown hand. Once he was close enough to the light to see who was leading him here, Ed glanced over. It was Winry, but she was covered in blood and behind her stood a shadowy figure without any defining features. It had a sinister smirk, but the rest of its body was nothing more than a blur of black. It began wrapping itself around the girl, she was smiling. Ed was so stunned by what he was seeing that he hadn't noticed the creature was wrapping around him as well. He hurried closer to the light. The light became blinding with the closer the man got to it. Then, Winry's hand slipped from his own. He tried calling out for her but his voice was lost somewhere in the abyss. He felt a tug before the light tore him from the wrenching claws of the dark, formless creature.

Ed awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Nightmares seemed to have nightly visits to the eldest Elric, but it was never anything like this. He wiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead. Once he got his breathing back to normal, he laid back down with his arms wrapped behind his head once more. He glanced over at his brother who was silent and content as always. Ed stared up at the ceiling before rolling over to face the wall, unsure if he would be able to fall back asleep.

**Let me know how you like it, please. R&R **


	3. Chapter 3: These Aren't My Sheets

Chapter 3: These aren't my Sheets

Ed awoke to Al's loud yawning as he stretched. Ed's eyes opened to see his pillow case covering his face; he pushed the pillow away and sat up. Ed rubbed the back of his neck, tilting it to a pop before throwing the covers away from his body. He slid to the side, slowly standing to his feet while Al jumped up in excitement, yawning once more but with a bright smile tracing his lips. Al was always more energetic than Edward. Probably because the trivialities of the world weren't as well known and understood to the younger brother; though he had seen much turmoil and terror in his own life, he has maintained an optimistic outlook and a hope for a greater life for both him and his brother while Edward has given up on the emotional part of life. He has accepted his past, and has moved on for a future, but he has less hope for it than his brother.

Alphonse stretched again once he was on his feet, letting out a strange sound. He reached across the bed, tugging at the green sheet until it reached the opposing side of the bed. He ran his hand against the material to smooth it out, and then straightened out his pillows before tugging his pants up his legs and buttoning them quickly. He was in such a hurry; he hadn't seemed to notice the change. Edward stretched his arms above his head, tilting from either side before standing up. He pulled at the sheet on his bed without looking at it. He pulled his pants on and changed his shirt at a slower pace than his brother. He reached across the night stand to grab his hair tie, but it wasn't there. "What the…" He glanced around but it was nowhere to be found. His bare foot brushed the floor where the glass from the lamp should be. He stepped down, and then quickly pulled his foot up. To his surprise, there was no glass. "Al, did you clean up that glass?" Al's eyebrow rose curiously, "Um, no brother. Why?" Ed took a hesitant step back as he began examining their room, his eyes resting on his bed, "Al," Edward's voice sounded tight, "What color were our sheets before we went to bed?" Alphonse glanced across the room at Ed's bed, noticing the emerald colored sheets and the limp pillow at the head of the bed frame. He thought for a moment. He had never really paid attention. Then it hit him.

Al gulped, "Red." Ed's face paled, "These aren't my sheets." He stared down at the bed he thought he went to sleep in. He grabbed up the sheet tightly in his hand, staring at it as if it would change color if he stared hard enough, "These aren't my sheets, Al!" He shouted shaking it in front of him before tossing it away. Al glanced around the room. He hadn't noticed that the floor felt sturdier beneath his feet as he rocked onto his heels and back to his toes; not a single creak. The window was still in the center of the main wall in the room, but it was open allowing the wind to rush in and the lamp on the table was no longer shattered. Al focused his attention back on his brother as he watched Ed scurry to the window. There was no longer that industrial, coal smell reaching towards his nostrils from the coal yard across the street. Instead the air was at ease. No smell haunted it, it was calm and refreshing. Ed hurriedly forced his shoes on as he staggered to the door, Al followed suit as quickly as he could. "Wait up brother! Where are we going?" Al grabbed the door frame to stabilize himself while slipping on his shoe. Ed rushed down the sturdy stairs. Their staircase was creaky and fragile. There were only certain sections they could step on without fearing the floor would cave in on them; if this was their floor, it would have flattened beneath Edward's pounding, uncaring footsteps. His heart began to race wildly. Ed pushed past a stranger at the end of the staircase, not staying long enough to hear their remark about his rude actions. He heard his brother only steps behind him begin muttering something to the man that sounded to be an apology for his brother's behavior.

In moments, the front door was forced open and Ed was standing in the street. He stopped so abruptly, his little brother bounded into him, falling backwards. "Ouch," he groaned, staggering back to his feet as he glanced around in shock. Surrounding them were large unfamiliar buildings and bustling people walking along in either direction as if everything were normal. "Where are we?" Ed shouted back to his brother. Alphonse remained calm, "let's go look around. There's no point in freaking out, maybe this is a joke that mean old Ms. Traho is pulling on us." He shrugged while Edward gave him a look of disbelief. Ms. Traho was the name of the neighbor downstairs that constantly had to yell at the brothers to be quiet. Ed didn't believe his brother's reasoning, but he did agree. They had to find out where they were and how they got there. "C'mon Al." he motioned his arm for his brother to follow him in the direction that seemed to have growing buildings compared to their current location. "We have to find something or someone that will let us know where we are." The brothers walked for an hour. Buildings began to seem a lot more familiar, but they didn't know if that was because they were traveling in circles or if they had been here before. Either way, they still had no idea where they could be.

That's when a familiar voice called out to them, "Oh shit, you found your way back too?" The brothers quickly turned around to see a strange figure. He was leaning against the side of a building, arms crossed in front of his chest. The hideous smirk that traced his lips was all too familiar, "Envy." Ed stated as he turned to face him, "how did you get here? You were dead! There's no way you could come back to life and make it through the gate… We closed it!" Envy cackled. Ed definitely did not miss this man. "Did you lose your mind over there?" he pushed himself away from the wall and began sauntering towards them. The sound of his knuckles cracking made Al wince, "Ed what are we going to do? We can't use alchemy here." Ed pushed his brother behind him in a protective manor. What were they to do? They had little confrontation in their new world, and knew not what to do in such a time without their alchemy. They didn't even have a weapon. Al frantically looked around trying to find something they could possibly use to defend themselves to no avail. They were in the middle of a random street surrounded by large buildings full of shops and businesses. None of which appeared to hold any weaponry for such a time. He glanced to his left and noticed that in the distance he noticed an area of plush grass that appeared to be a park and a small wooded area. Random, he thought, before turning back to his long-lost enemy.

Suddenly, something shot through Envy's stomach from behind. It was a blade; not a long one, it looked more like a kitchen knife. "You fucking bitch," Envy muttered before falling to his knees. Standing behind him was a hooded figure cloaked in a large black coat, the hood masking his face. He wore white gloves that were now stained with blood. The man tugged the blade from Envy's gut releasing a wrenching, wet sound before running towards the brothers. Without thinking, Ed went to swing at the man rushing towards them with a weapon. The mysterious man ducked the blow with ease, before he ushered for them to follow as he hurried down the street passing numerous stores and alleyways into the park Al had spotted only moments before, and through the small wooded area behind it at a pace that was unbelievable. He must be on the run a lot, thought the brothers simultaneously. They didn't know if this man was to be trusted but decided they had no other option but to follow him. They managed to keep up until they finally reached a few trees at the edge of the park that were large enough to shield them from Envy for the time being. They were all out of breath, gasping for the crisp new morning air. Ed leaned his back against a tree and slid down to the ground. He felt helpless in this world. Now he knew his brother was right, they had to find their way home; this world was not right for alchemists, or homunculi. Ed's hand balled into a fist as he contemplated how the gate could have been opened allowing the monster to take back his empty soul and manage to cross into this world.

Al sat across from his brother, staring at him intensely. "How did he get here?" Al asked aloud, knowing his brother was wondering the same thing. Edward stared at the ground without a reply. Ignoring his brother's question, Ed looked to the stranger, still standing with his hand against the tree as he continued staring in the direction we had just came. He didn't even look out of breath. "Thank you for helping us." He stated politely through his final gasps for air. The person ignored them and continued waiting for Envy's inevitable re-encounter. He placed the knife in his belt loop without taking his eyes off the direction they had just came from. "Hey, I'm talking to you," Ed was becoming slightly annoyed that the stranger thought it was alright to jump into his fight, and now he won't even say a word to him. Edward stood up about to say something rude before the man knelt down and placed a single finger to his own lips motioning for them to be quiet. It was in vain, because Ed ignored the gesture, "Who are you? Are you going to answer me?" His voice was growing impatient and loud. The man placed his palm to his forehead and ran it down his face in annoyance. In an instant Envy was sauntering towards them. "You fucking bitch," he repeated, this time with a chagrin smile. The man pointed to where Al sat, as if telling Edward to go over there but of course he didn't listen. "Envy, what the hell do you want?" Ed shouted once more, this time to the homunculus. Envy cackled, "For once Elric, this has nothing to do with you," As he spoke, Envy's wicked finger pointed from each brother then back to the man that had stabbed him.

He turned his attention to the cloaked figure who at that moment, went to throw a punch but Envy caught it with ease, throwing the man away. He caught his balance, and then ran at Envy once more. Envy side stepped and grabbed the knife from the mysterious man's belt. Envy appeared to vanish with his speed, reappearing behind the man, holding the knife that was still covered in Envy's blood, against the man's throat. He cackled wildly. The whole encounter had been so fast paced, Ed and Al were too stunned to move or jump in. They were still in shock that Envy somehow survived their last encounter and that instead of killing them, he was after some stranger. Plus, without their alchemy, what were they to do to fend off the homunculus? "Let him go! What does he have to do with this?" Ed shouted, not knowing what else he should do or what this was even about. Envy began laughing even more wildly, "_him?" _He tightened his hold on the hooded figure. "You just assumed this was a guy? Well sweetheart, should we show him the truth?" Envy's lips spoke against the side of the hood. The figure vigorously shook its head but Envy ignored it. He tore back the hood to reveal a river of long blonde hair and that familiar, beautiful face the brothers had remembered so well even as the years carried on. She had a look of terror on her face. But to Ed's surprise, it wasn't because she was in a monster's arms it was because her identity had been revealed.

The brothers gasped in shock when the hood fell against Envy's shoulder and the girl looked innocently from one brother to the next; her eyes locked with Ed's. Edward's eyes widened in shock, his mouth fell agape. Even after all these years, she still stunned him. He hesitated for a moment, assuming this was a trick Envy had plotted. Then he realized it was really her. The name left his lips in a soft whisper, "Winry..?"

**That's it for this chapter(: R&R and I'll submit the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: Unraveled

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I've been working doubles at work, and I have two jobs, a son, and a husband who leaves for the airforce in two days…. So I've had no time for my stories and for that I am terribly sorry.): Hopefully you're still sticking with me and this story. Without further ado, here it is. Chapter four.

* * *

Chapter 4: Unraveled

Oh no, back in his arms. The mere touch of his skin against hers forced those despised recollections back to her. That familiar ache grappled her heart and shook her straight to the core. Those awful memories, or as she viewed them now, nightmares, plagued every inch of her, shuddering her from her rough and cracking boots all the way into her cognizance. "_You are everything to me."_ The words were malicious and false. A part of her that she refused to listen to screamed this long ago, but she still followed him blindly into the chaos. All for the lives of two boys she wasn't even confident were still tangible.

_His hair was mangled into a furious mess from his fingers constantly brushing through it like a madman's tick. Those once calm and carrying eyes were wild and barren. She jumped as his angry fist pelted against the wall nearest the door. His teeth gritted into nubs while he refused to speak. His forehead was marred with wrinkles; his presence screamed for her to run. She had messed up, giving up so close to the finish line… what teammate wouldn't be bitter? But this, this was not bitter. The girl felt her fingertips shaking slightly. Fear was her friend in previous years. She had grown more durable and found a way to relish in her fear and turn it to a fury of strength thanks to William. He had made her strong. And just as easily as his encouraging, loving soul had made her strong, he was now tearing away at her walls with his mere glare. She stood across the room, her arms tight at her sides and her round, terrified eyes on the man she once cared for so deeply. That façade was now breaking into something she had never known; this man had never been angry with her. Through all of her folly or unsteady rhythm, he stood by her side with a palm outstretched for her the whole way. Now? That man was engulfed by the demonic glare rupturing in his eyes. The apprehension hung between them before he viciously barked, "Too much? We've come so far, and now… now is when you decide it is too much?! Worthless…" A slur of insults erupted from a deep, dark core within the man that she believed could not emote this way. Every encounter, even when frustration nearly halted them in their journey, he was still so tranquil. It was that peaceful, collected demeanor that carried her forward. Now, it was fear that drove her to obey. Her breath caught in her throat as she finished drawing the circle with an apprehensive finger. _

It was as if Envy were reliving the moment with her. He could feel the sudden thumping pace of her heart due to his touch. Her body was tense against his; untrusting. He cackled against her ear washing her in a haunting soak of misery. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" The pet name he used for her dripped with malice. She closed her eyes, trembling with rage and that remaining fear he had instilled within her so long ago.

He was frozen. Once the shock lifted, Ed clenched his fists tightly in rage. Winry, his Winry was in the arms of a monster. A monster that should in fact be rid from this world. He had seen Envy in the gate when he himself had been taken by it. The last thing he had seen before the Gate Children grabbed hold of him was Envy morphing into an Edward shape screaming something about Hoenheim then he turned into a terrifying dragon. Either form he held, Ed knew the homunculus should not have been able to escape the depths of that gate… not alone. That was something he'd have to worry about later. His teeth gritted together, "let her go!"

Alphonse gasped as he eyed the ghost before him, "Winry? What are you doing here?" The young brother pointed a finger towards the girl and her captor. Winry stared at them in confusion but had no time to reply. Envy growled in her ear, "We have unfinished business," A soft smirk touched the girl's lips, "I owe you nothing." She murmured in a barely audible whisper. She knew Envy had heard her by his annoyed scoff. Winry felt his lips part against his hair; a sign he was ready to say something to counteract her claim, before she threw her head back into his nose resulting in a sharp snap. He groaned as if the pain had been inflicted on a normal human being; he was overreacting. This was some kind of game for the creep, she knew he was letting her escape but she decided to break away from his grasp nonetheless. She wiggled free, swiftly spinning around on her heel and forcing her fist into the side of Envy's face. He growled loudly, clearly not expecting a second shot. He then began shouting something along the lines of, "stupid bitch!" but Winry couldn't hear him as she spun back around, stumbling over the toes of her boots, before reaching out to grab the collars of the boys' shirts. The girl didn't stop. She just continued to run away, back towards civilization.

Just run, she thought. The racing trees on either side of her sent her into a whirling flashback: "_Keep running, girl, it'll keep you safe… for now. But one day, you'll have to stop. And then, I will take what I am due. "_The words ended with a wild cackle but Winry shook her head before it had a chance to flood her conscious, taking away her ability to format a thought. Her heart was sporadic in her chest. The brothers followed, still confused. "Hurry," She muttered to them, releasing their collars.

They made it back to an alley. Ed and Al had their palms resting against their thighs, gathering a greedy breath. The girl in front of them was barely out of breath, she was used to running. Winry was staring back at the direction they had just come from. She knew too well, she knew back in the clearing, Envy was letting them get away. This was a game to him; it was always just a game. He must be planning something, she thought to herself before her gaze met the two men before her. They were both staring at her in awe and shock. "Winry," his voice still sent her heart in a frenzy. "How did you get here? And why is Envy after you?" Winry let her bangs fall over her eyes before she replied. She relished in the familiar yet strange tone of his voice. It was deeper now. This was proof of their long absence. She let out a humorless laugh, "A lot has changed since you boys have been gone." The boys glanced at each other in confusion. Then, Ed's face faltered. He was still not grasping the reality of the situation he had awoken to this morning, "Wait, where are we?" The girl stared at them. Her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. She figured it was better to just show them. She grabbed their hands, leading them down the road. They continued to walk, bare boots scraping against the unpaved rocks of an abandoned alleyway until they were standing right in front of Central's Military Headquarters. The building hadn't changed at all. It was still tall and gleaming with power. The arrogant windows shone brightly as the sun reflected off of them, enhancing their sleek, almost untouchable appearance. Winry held her arm out and motioned it as if revealing the building as a prize on a game show to the boys, "Somehow, you made it back home." She smiled, unable to decipher all of these emotions that now rushed through her. Her eyes were glistening as invisible tears welled up behind them. It hadn't quite hit her upon first seeing the boys that they were actually tangible. But now that the word "home" had left her lips, it was real.

Ed stared for a long time without speaking. The building seemed superior to the rickety shacks and broken down towers they were used to working on or thriving in. After the Fuhrer of their previous world took office, things got a little hectic. The military had too much power. They would blow up buildings and drive families from their homes, leaving ashes of memories in their wake. Many of the citizens of their country had been forced away. Somehow, Ed and his brother had stayed safe. Someone told them it was due to their appearance, but Al had convinced Ed not to meddle or intervene considering they knew very little about their strange, new world. Even after four years, much of what was going on in their new country, that they soon found out was titled Germany, still remained a mystery.

Al cheered, accepting this fate far easier than his elder, hugging Winry happily, "We made it! I don't know how, but we're back, brother!" Winry wrapped her arms tightly around the younger brother. "You've grown so much!" She exclaimed pulling away with her hands now on Al's shoulders. She looked him up and down and realized he was now taller than her. Al blushed innocently. She turned her attention to Ed, "Both of you have." She gave him a teasing grin before hugging Al again.

Four years, she thought, four years and she finally found a way to bring them back. A frown touched her lips, thinking to herself, hopefully they don't question too much about how they made it back to their world. Even thinking back to just _how _this was capable forced those terrible images to burden her once again. She forced the idea and crimson painted pictures away and smiled once more, just happy to have her boys back in her reach. Once they pulled away, she watched Ed carefully, "Edward? Are you alright?" He glanced down at his hands then back at the girl he had dreamt of so many times, wondering who she would be now and what she would look like. He had many ideas that he played around with at night when he was snuggled in his bed. He wondered about this world in general, but she was a plague on his mind every time he even heard the word _Amestris._ And now here she was.

Her blonde hair was as radiant as ever, now cascading down around her shoulders instead of tucked away in a hair tie. She was tanner than before, and her eyes looked less joyful and bright, but they still held that innocent glow. She was no longer wearing the cloak, she must have let it fall off somewhere along the way, but she was still wearing a brown jacket, and a white shirt with a matching brown skirt and boots. He looked down at her hands covered in those familiar white gloves now stained with red. _Are those mine,_ he thought while staring longer than he intended, _she must have missed me a lot_. He smiled at her, not realizing he hadn't said anything, "um, yeah. Yeah I'm great. We're home," He stated in disbelief, glancing at his overly ecstatic brother beside him.

He looked around as memories flooded back. He threw his arms out as if he were going to fly, "We're finally home." He repeated the phrase, hoping something would click in his brain and allow him to believe this wasn't some crazy dream. He turned his attention back to the girl just in time for her to throw her arms around him happily, "I've missed you both, so much." Ed blushed awkwardly. The moment he had her in his arms, it all felt real. He had dreamt of many encounters with Winry, but his imagination would never be able to recreate her warmth. "We missed you too." He rested his forehead on her shoulder. She was finally shorter than him; he smiled noting this fact before wrapping his arms around her. It had been so long. Her aroma was different, no longer the smell of grease and gears, now she smelled more like the clean, fresh air of Amestris that he had been longing for mixed with the scent of apples? It was pleasant, but apples… A chuckle erupted from deep within his core. It was as if it had been waiting for this reunion before releasing itself. He laid his hand against the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

The joyful reunion was ruined as someone started clapping. "Aw, did we come in at a bad time?" The familiar, long lost voice was still dripping with arrogance. Ed pulled away from Winry, glancing up towards the steps of Central's Military Headquarters. The man was walking down them at a leisurely pace, followed by a team of ten others all dressed in matching blue military attire. Each one was holding a gun in hand, all pointed at the girl beside him. The man in the lead had short, black hair and confident eyes that were directed at Ed. He was still clapping his gloved hands together until he made it to the last step, his force only a step behind him. His usual lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, was standing right beside the man with her gun in hand like the others. The man smiled softly at the Elrics, "Ah, Fullmetal! Alphonse! My how it's been awhile hasn't it?" Then, without waiting for a response from the brothers, Mustang turned to face the girl. His smile vanished. He spoke to her with the voice of a disappointed parent, "I don't know if you're brave or just stupid for coming back here." His elbow bent as he held up his hand, readying his troops for his command.

Ed stared from each of the "dogs", recognizing a few faces. He took a step in front of Winry, "What are you talking about, Mustang?" Winry stared at Mustang intently, "It wasn't me." She stated. Her words tugged Mustang's eyebrows down towards his eyes. He took another step forward. "Surrender quietly and without trouble and I may be willing to listen to this false explanation."

Winry straightened up. "Roy, you know it wasn't me." Her voice was slightly trembling with remorse. Mustang did not waiver. She knew this was no use. She glanced at the boys beside her, silently trying to make her decision. Then, without a word, she began to bolt off down the street. Al stared after her in surprise, "Winry?" Mustang's hand tilted in the direction of the girl, giving his troops a silent order to pursue her. Three of the men that Ed had never seen before began running down the steps, skipping the last few before following in her tracks. He glanced down at his lieutenant, "You know the shot." Riza didn't hesitate; she knelt down where she was and took aim. A loud gunshot rang out, the sound radiating off of the large buildings surrounding them. It was like slow motion. Winry's left shoulder jerked forward as if something had shoved it before she began falling forward to the cold ground. Everything fell silent. It was as if the crack from the bullet had rippled through the sound waves, muting the domain. Edward couldn't move he couldn't speak; the brothers were frozen in their tracks. The color left Ed's face, "No." He had finally made it back, this couldn't happen.

Once the angel hit the ground, the three men that took off after her had finally reached her. Ed began staggering towards Winry. His knees fought against him, they were rattling around barely able to hold up the weight of this sudden horror. Mustang's booming voice caught him by surprise, "Fullmetal! My how it's been awhile hasn't it?" He repeated as he approached the brothers. "Ryson, go get the emergency squad out here, quickly! We have an officer down." The egotistical voice hadn't changed a bit. The brothers turned to the man and saw that he was smiling. Winry was shot and he was smiling. Mustang gallantly strolled towards the brothers, "I thought the Great Fullmetal Alchemist had finally been done in. How'd you make it back?" He noticed the brothers' attention was on Winry's fragile frame against the dirt only feet away. "I advise you to stay back. We have the best team in medicine here but they are quite rude if we don't give them their space." His boisterous laughter rang out once more, pissing Edward off even further, "How can you laugh after you just had her shot?!" He began to run over to her before some stranger pushed him backwards, "Easy bud. Sit your little ass down. She'll be fine." Mustang rested his elbow on the newcomers shoulder, "This is Ryson. He's new around here, or well, according to you boys he is. He's been here for almost two and a half years." The two men puffed out their chest, grinning at one another.

The man was tall, handsome, and very muscular. He had short, dark brown hair and a crooked grin. He flipped a loose strand of hair from his eyes while turning his stare down at Ed. "Little? Thank you, but I grew since I've been gone." He still had a temper, but now that he was older, Ed could somewhat control it. "Sorry, I don't have time for a proper introduction. My friend is dying on the ground behind you, excuse me," Ed's words were rude and tension hung onto every syllable. He pushed Ryson's shoulder out of the way, but the man pushed back. This time it landed the enraged brother on his backside. "God dammit!" Ed was about to throw a tantrum when suddenly, Al realized what was said before. "Wait, Mustang, did you say 'officer down?'" Mustang smiled. He glanced back over his shoulder to see the medical squad lifting Winry to a stretcher to carry her inside. "Yep, she became an officer here after you guys disappeared."

Ed stared at the unmoving girl in shock. Why? What was she trying to prove? He shook the questions away. "And you let her?" He took a step towards Mustang; his nose was almost touching the Colonel's. "You bastard, she could've been hurt!" Mustang was never fazed by Ed's anger, "Funny, she was always fine on her own. Then you two come back and what do ya know? She gets shot." He shrugged when Ed backed away. "You're men were the ones that shot her, what does that have to do with us?" Mustang chuckled but did not reply.

His face grew serious, "You two should probably get out of here. We'll have her up and ready to go in no time, I'm sure. But you might not want to be caught hanging around with her…" His voice trailed off. Ed stepped back in his face, "Why's that?" The officer frowned, "She's to be detained." Before the brothers had a chance to ask any more questions they heard a strange commotion behind Ryson and Mustang.

"She's gone!"

"Where did she go?"

"What the hell, she disappeared!"

Ed forced his way between the two military officers to see five confused emergency personnel and an empty stretcher. "Where is she?" He shouted. One of the men just held his arms out and shook his head, "she just got up and ran." Ed glanced passed the officers and saw her slender frame disappearing down an alley way. "How the hell… C'mon Alphonse!" They began chasing in the direction that she was headed. "Damn, Winry has become more trouble than she was before, that's for sure." Ed mumbled under his breath as they attempted to keep up with the woman's stealthy movements. "Let's go!" Mustang's voice shouted to Riza, "The rest of you, just wait here."

Al glanced back over his shoulder and saw that Mustang and Riza were close behind. Why wouldn't he have all of his men go after her? They could easily cut her off and catch her without a challenge. He scoffed at himself for mentally helping their current enemy. Winry vanished down and alleyway and climbed up a ladder on the side of one of the buildings leading to the roof. She jumped from roof to roof for about three or four buildings before jumping straight down from the ledge to an alleyway and continued to run. "Why are you running?" Al shouted towards Winry's direction, "Why is she running?" He repeated to his brother. Ed shrugged, "Dunno, that's why we need to catch her and find out." Ed jumped down from the roof and continued after the girl while his brother followed suit. In a random street, the girl finally stopped to catch her breath. The boys were able to catch up, breathing deeply with their palms on their knees once again. "Why were you running?" Alphonse addressed to Winry between breaths.

She wiped her brow with the forearm of her jacket, "Because," She was hardly even out of breath as she spoke. "They are wrong and they won't listen to me." Her eyebrows were furrowed in frustration. Edward walked over to her. He was tired of being in the dark. He didn't want any more surprises. "You've become pretty popular since we've been gone, Win." He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but the worry in his voice was clear. "What are you hiding? We can't help you unless we know the truth." Without thinking, the girl snapped, "I don't need your help!" Ed took a step away in shock at her reaction. That was one thing Edward and Winry had in common; they were both stubborn and hot tempered. The girl's features softened. She was about to apologize before Ed shouted back, "Oh yeah? Well it certainly looks like you've been doing great on your own! We've only been back for five minutes, and you've already been targeted by the homunculi and the freakin' military!" The girl stood up on her tiptoes, getting up in the man's face. "I'm the reason you're even here! I can handle myself. I have been for the past four years."

"Oh shut it, gear head! You haven't handled shit apparently! Everyone keeps trying to kill you!"

"Oh yeah, alchemy freak? I vaguely remember when you and Al were targeted by, hm… _everyone?! _ So some pathetic shape shifter and a few military officers are on my ass." She shrugged as if it were no big deal. Her eyes rolled as if discussing something minuet. "I can handle it." She turned away from him; her expression fell as she spoke. He knew she didn't really want to do this alone; she couldn't. Ed grabbed her right hand to stop her. His other hand tightened into a fist at his side to quell his frustration, "Winry, enough." His voice was calm. He took in a few deep breaths to calm himself; she always knew just how to get him worked up until his mind was so clouded he couldn't even process his own thoughts. "Tell me. What happened?" Winry glanced at Al, standing a foot away. He nodded to her as a gesture to show he agreed with his brother.

"Fighting won't solve anything." His innocent reply made Winry smile. She let out a slow sigh, "What is it that you want to know?" Her voice was emotionless. Ed couldn't stop staring at the bullet hole through the shoulder of the girl's jacket. It looked like the bullet wound was right near her heart, and yet here she was completely fine; running marathons as if nothing had happened. Ed glanced back at his brother; Al was obviously thinking the same thing. "How did…" Ed choked on his words, not sure how to ask how she wasn't lying as a corpse in front of the military headquarters. "Winry, how did you… survive?" Al's voice was shaky as he asked the question his brother couldn't seem to find the words for. Winry didn't answer right away.

She knew what he was wanting. Winry lowered her head, her bangs falling over her eyes completely shielding them. "So much has happened since you left, Ed. I didn't want any of it to happen." She let out a humorless laugh, "It just wouldn't stop." Ed was getting impatient, "You're not dead. Why." His voice was harsh and without question. Winry flinched at Ed's words.

She sucked in a sharp breath, "I messed up." The boys were staring in despair, not understanding how much could have happened in only four years. The girl took in another sharp breath, her eyes still covered. I have to tell them eventually, she thought, knowing she would regret it. "I missed you guys, so much. I tried everything to move on with my life after waiting around for you was no longer an option." She realized how weak she sounded, but continued. "I decided to try and find a way to bring you guys back home. That's when I met William…" She trailed off, sadness stitched in every word. She quickly re-corrected herself, "Sorry_, Envy."_ Edward felt a twinge of jealousy for some reason but fought it off. The emotions finally hit her: guilt, betrayal, sadness, and anger towards herself for being so naïve. She stopped talking; unable to continue the story, but the memory replayed itself in her head.

_Flashback:_

_I had tried everything; I had exhausted every possible idea but nothing seemed to be plausible. I sighed, throwing down the book I had been examining for the past four hours. Why, Ed? Why hadn't you just filled me in on the things you and Alphonse were learning and finding? It would have made this research project a little bit less of a hassle. My fingers traced the bind of my next project but I couldn't bring myself to even lift the book from its place atop the remaining seven oversized journals, texts, and experiments. Mustang had just brought these to me. He claimed not to know how to bring my boys home, but I knew he was hiding something. He had to know something, right? After everything the boys had gone through, and they must have informed him of their findings… the thought escaped me when I heard a knock at the door. I turned my gaze to the door just as a tall, blonde man stepped inside. He held a crooked grin that danced all the way up to those emerald eyes. They were deep, bright green eyes. I couldn't look away. I felt my heart leap with lust once his soft voice called for my attention. "Pardon me, miss." He was a handsome man, probably around my age even. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something." He lowered his gaze to motion towards the stack of unopened literature beside me. I shook my head quickly, not too eager to read a hundred more pages of useless knowledge. "No, it's fine. Did you need something?" _

_His eyes returned to mine but that grin had fallen. He stared at me for a long, uncomfortable moment. The gleam in his eye was slightly frightening. Hopefully he didn't think I was some weak, helpless little girl. If he even tried to lay a hand on me… "I heard you were trying to bring someone back to life." My heart began to race. He spoke softly. His tone sounded more like he was asking how my day was rather than accusing me of such a forbidden magic. I hated when people used that phrase to describe what I was trying to do. It seemed like I was the only one that still believed the Elrics were alive. "Uh, yeah… something like that…" I muttered, fingering the pages of my next abundant task. A chuckle left his lips. "My name's William and…" He was stealthy, I hadn't even heard him step on that creaky board in the floor, which was strategically placed in a spot that was unavoidable, but in mere seconds he was leaning against my desk, flashing me a foreign grin. His hand rested next to mine on the book, "I think I can help you out." _

The thought ended abruptly as Winry made accidental eye contact with Edward. The boys were staring in despair as they both played out their own possible endings to this story in their heads. She took in a sharp breath, her eyes still covered. "He told me he could help me bring you boys home. I agreed to do whatever it took. So, he opened the gate… And I went in." Ed's face paled. He knew what was coming. She followed down their unrighteous path, making the same mistakes they had so long ago. He shook his head in disbelief. She knew there was much, much more to this tale than she was revealing, but she now believed that she already revealed too much. Edward was now pale and staring at her in horror.

Winry went to speak once more, to console him, assure him that Envy had kept his promise and that he was the reason that the Elrics' were now back home, but was silenced as Ed stepped forward until there was no gap between them. She could feel his warm breath against her cheeks. He rested his right hand against her left shoulder where she was shot. His stern gaze never left her eyes as he gripped the jacket at the shoulder and began ripping it down slowly. She was protesting something about him 'destroying her jacket' but he heard nothing but a blur of sound. His mind was lost in the idea of what horror lay beneath that thin material. His eyes were closed at first, terrified to see what was hidden there. Once he reopened them, the emotion drained from his face; Al's mouth was agape and he was shaking his head in disbelief. "No," Ed whispered. A gleam of silver metal and gears shone brightly against the dying sun.

"'_Equivalent Exchange.'_" Her voice was soft and hurt as she mocked the Elrics' ancient belief. Winry placed her hand over Ed's and ripped the sleeve clear off, letting it fall gracefully to the ground beside her. She hated herself for being so naïve and rushing into this magical idea that a stranger had placed in her mind. Ed took a step forward, his body now touching hers. His hand outstretched for her face and then he pulled it back.

"Why." Ed's voice held no question it was a demand, a demand to know, "Why the hell are you so stupid, Winry? Didn't you know what it would cost?! Did you even think once about trusting some random guy that tells you he can bring the dead back to life? Did you assume it would be free of charge, to both the gate and to this creep? You saw firsthand what happens when you mess with the unreachable." He held up his right arm, his hand balled into a fist. "Did you think the outcome of your decision would be any different?" She didn't answer, but the way her jaw tightened as he spoke let him know exactly what he wanted to; she knew everything. Envy had told her, and she did it anyway. Ed punched the side of a towering building, forcing a deep crater to form. "Damn it!"

Al grew furious out of nowhere. All he could think about was Pinako being all alone out in the middle of the deep country side without the energy to make it to town if she needed something while Winry flaunted herself around town with the creatures he and his brother had worked so hard to destroy only years ago. He stared at Winry's arm, or lack thereof, and frowned. "Winry… Where's Pinako?" It hadn't even hit Ed that Pinako would be alone. His head snapped back over to Winry, "You just left granny at home?! All alone? What the hell were you thinking?" Winry shook her head. She couldn't believe she was being lectured like this. The girl's eyes met Al's then she glanced at Ed, "She's dead and so is Den. They were murdered three years ago while I was in town picking up groceries." The brothers were taken aback by this statement. They didn't know what to say. Their faces were pale. Winry forced a small smile; she had grown use to the idea of being completely alone in this world so it wasn't as hard to fake happiness, "A note was left." She reached in her pocket, feeling the tattered piece of parchment wrinkle beneath her fingers. "I won't say what was written on it, but I've been trying to find out who killed them. And why," She stared off, remembering their frozen, horrified faces shrouded in blood. _Oh no, _She thought. She had messed up. The moment her gloved fingers brushed against that paper slip in her pocket the memory engulfed her.

_I was almost skipping up to the house. The lights seemed to be off, which wasn't surprising. These days, Granny has enjoyed my trips to town. She would sit quietly in the dark, puffing on her pipe and reminiscing on life. I was humming a tune I had heard Ed hum once when he was showering outside here. I thought it was such a peaceful tune for the high-strung, violent individual but then when I commented on it, he stopped. "Mom used to sing it to us when we were fighting or upset about something." My heart ached for him, for both brothers, but I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips by his statement. I know they are still alive. It's what keeps me going; the hope that they will be coming home one day with scrap metal for an arm and leg and Al in a wagon, broken apart. I hummed a little louder, still able to smile. Even if his arm is completely gone… I just miss them… I wouldn't even throw my wrench. I climbed up the steps and carefully opened the door. "I'm home! Did you let Den out? I'm sure he'd like a little fresh air before bed." I felt for the counter with my fingertips. "The market was pretty busy today. Lukas had a pretty good sale on metal, so I bought a few things. I figured if I go ahead and start on Sabine's new model, then by the time we are ready to leave for Rush Valley next week, it'll be updated and ready to be attached! And no one could beat the deal on these top of the line Alles Gute brand metal pieces…" I was rambling, but by now usually Granny would have made some kind of notion letting me know if she was listening. I felt my balance slip slightly, grabbing hold to the counter. There was something wet on the floor. I lifted my foot, then squinted my eyes to see what it was. "Did you spill something, Granny?" I reached over for a towel, but to my dismay, felt nothing. My eyes could not seem to adjust to this darkness. I scrambled across the liquid and flicked on the light. That's when every ounce of hope, joy, even life, seemed to become obsolete. Blood. The floor was covered in blood. I slowly forced my eyes to turn towards the rest of the kitchen. I couldn't quell the tremors that racked through me before they shook me to my knees in this river of blood. My life ended there. The hope that my boys would one day wonder home on their own was no longer a reality. _

"I never did anything to upset someone to do such a thing and I know my granny didn't either." Her voice was shaky from the horrid memory. A burning sensation filled the back of her throat but a deep breath sent the bile away. Silence swept over the group as each thought quietly.

"Colonel, this way," A woman's voice stated. Footsteps quickened, growing closer. Winry snapped out of her state of self-pity when she heard the footsteps coming from the far end of the alleyway. She jumped to her feet and readied herself in a fighting stance. Edward was glaring at the man closing in. Alphonse sank into himself, not knowing if he should choose a side, or which side was the right side to choose. Winry had still not revealed everything they needed to know. Ed placed his hand on Winry's shoulder as if she were going to run away again, "Why are you after Winry, Mustang?" Edward's voice was angry as he spoke. Mustang was still smiling, his hands in his pockets. Riza was still holding her gun, directing it at Winry.

"She has picked her side in this war. It's unfortunate and Winry I'm sorry but I've put off the inevitable for as long as I could." Winry let her hands drop to her sides. "Listen to me; I'm not on their side! It wasn't me, Roy… I would never…" She shook her head angrily. The gun was still directed at her. "But if you really don't believe me then fine." She held her hands out in front of her in defeat. "I'm done running." Ed shoved Winry's arms down as he took another step forward, "What the hell is going on? I'm done walking around in the dark!"

Mustang let out an irritated sigh. These brothers always seemed to exaggerate every little issue into a complicated ordeal. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned his attention towards the Elrics. "Long story short, she was working for us; vanished for months, then reappeared with some psycho twins we believe to be homunculi and that hunk of metal instead of her own flesh. I tried to talk to her, ask her what was going on, but instead she knocked all of my men unconscious and escaped with those monsters and a load of classified documents." Ed rolled his eyes. Really? He couldn't believe that was all that happened. He and his brother had practically done the same thing when they were on the run from the military years ago and were easily forgiven. "That's it?" Al seemed to be in just as much shock as his older brother. Mustang's eyes closed as he muttered, "My bishop…" He let out a sigh before he now glared at Winry. "No. She is also wanted for the murder of six civilians and one Lieutenant Farman."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next chapter is already started and should be coming soon. Again, so sorry for the late update guys! Thanks for sticking with me though(: Please let me know if you like it so far! If you have any questions about anything review, or PM me and let me know and I'll happily explain. I will say, I worked all night and CLOSED the freakin' restaurant and it is now 2:30AM so if you wanna talk about my grammar/spelling, just keep it to yourself… all other questions or concerns are welcomed though. Thanks for reading. I hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
